


Murder He Baked: A Churros Mystery

by Whooly_Shep



Series: Murder He Baked [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Baker!Gumball, Bakery AU, Baking, But is that really new?, Churros, Cookies, Cooking, Gay, M/M, Murder AU, Murder She Baked AU, Pancakes, Snarky!Marshall, Sugar, Well muder he baked, and now, beware of diabetes, cozy mystery au, detective!Marshall, even when you think the fic is done, grammar, it's a real thing, loads of baking, look in the summary for explication on the cozy, look out for insignificant details, the actual tags, they become significant, whatever let's not get into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whooly_Shep/pseuds/Whooly_Shep
Summary: Gumball is but a simple baker in Canadian small town Prussia. So when one of his friends gets killed, his life is turned upside down. Now, he searches for the killer. But will he get any help from that snarky detective from the US? Or will he find that even if yes, he has watched seasons of detective shows, maybe he can't solve a crime and a murder at that. Follow this soon to be lovestruck idiot in Muder he baked, a Churros mystery





	

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here's a definition of what a cozy mystery is. This is the type of genre we will be looking at in this fic.  
> Definition by wikipedia: Cozy mysteries, also referred to as "cozies", are a subgenre of crime fiction in which sex and violence are downplayed or treated humorously, and the crime and detection take place in a small, socially intimate community.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy my first multichaptered fic

Murder. That word had always been in my vocabulary but never in my everyday life.

Of course that would be normal for me considering I have one of the most boring lives in the world. Well that was until a few months ago.  
You see, until just a short amount of time ago, my life was everything I could want. Well everything except exceptional.  
I lived in a small town ( and still do) where I owned a bakery. It was more of a cafée but don't let me be misunderstood, everybody came for the sweets.  
The shop made a lot of income from all the customers. Even though I lived in small town Lerwin Lake, there were and still are a lot of people in said small town which helps me because people around here seem to eat a lot.

Now you might be wondering, who this person that is egocentric enough to self narrate? What do small towns, cafees and sweets.  
Well I'll answer all those questions right now. My name is Gumball, I am the owner of the shop that I was talking about earlier. As for what murder and sweets have to do with each other. Well I guess you'll just have to read on to find out.

It all began (well not everything like the secret plot twists and whatnot that happened before this date) on a brisk (gonna stop here for tonight)


End file.
